moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Badagascar 2: The Revenge of Sterling
Badagascar 2: The Revenge of Sterling is a 2016 epic musical comedy-drama high fantasy adventure film written and directed by Andy Serkis. It features the reprised roles of Serkis, Liv Tyler, Viggo Mortensen, Elijah Wood, Ian McKellen, Tom Hollander, Benedict Cumberbatch, John Cleese, Ken Stott and Cate Blanchett with new characters voiced by Will Arnett, Kevin Hart, Kristen Schaal, Zoe Saldana, Whoopi Goldberg and Bill Hader. It takes place the day after the final scene of Badagascar. After Nelman, Larty, Balex, Ploria and Jason return to New York City (joined by Nulien, Laurice, Jort and Alfred), Sterling survived from his death in the post-credits scene of the first film and gets revenge on Balex. Jort and Jason have much bigger roles in this film. New York is the setting of the film. It has a sequel named Balex and the Wasp. Plot The narrator from the first film explains that a war is going on. In 2003, Sterling captures a pirate crew of animals lead by the cat Calico and make them open their delivery service. The day during the finale of the events of the first film, Balex, Larty, Nelman and Ploria (along with Jason, Nulien, Laurice and Alfred) leave the jungles of Badagascar. All packed, Jort manages to come too but the plane door closes. When the plane takes off, Jort sneaks into the plane door where Nulien, Laurice and Alfred watch plane crash movies. Jort joins them. After the plane lands in the New York airport, the people welcome Balex back to New York. Nulien, Laurice, Alfred and Jort replace the Penguins in the first film (while they rule Badagascar forever). Meanwhile, Sterling the tiger survived the crocodiles and gets revenge on Balex for scaring him away. His boss, ThanosThanos is the name of the mysterious spirit lion at the end of Badagascar: The Story of Four Lost Zoo Animals, forces him to kill Balex. Sterling unleashes the help of the dim-witted gecko, Lucy and the smooth-talking pig, Shannon. They return to New York on the boat from the first film. Balex, Larty, Nelman and Ploria receive a newspaper that Sterling is returning to New York. During the performances of the animals, Sterling finds Balex. After performances, Balex finds a wolf named Smaug. Balex tells Smaug to help him defeat Sterling, but he assures him through song that he can guide them through this unfamiliar and dangerous city. Meanwhile, Sterling sends a vulture named Nicholas de la Peele to capture Balex and his friends and bring them to him. At Smaug's house, Nicholas captures Smaug and his owl assistant, Sylvio. Balex asks Larty, Nelman, Ploria, Laurice, Nulien, Jort, Alfred and Jason to defeat Sterling in which they manage to. They escape the zoo (again) and steal a jeep. Balex and the gang meet the crew and Calico. They work for Sterling since 2003. Luckily, the animals encourage the crew to be pirates again, much to Balex's dismay. When the song is done, Nick forces the pirates to tell them where they are or they'll be captured. The crew didn't awnser so Nick captures them. Balex and Jort are captured along with the crew. Nick and Sterling sing to Balex about their past. The animals feel bad about abandoning Balex. As they consider going back to apologize, Jort appears and informs them that Balex's been captured. Nulien and Laurice sing "If We Hold On Together" to cheer Larty up. The animals believe there's no way to get back to New York or challenge Sterling's forces, but Smaug and Sylvio suddenly appear with the cavalry. Calico and her pirate crew also join them. Larty calls the plan "Operation: Stop Sterling and Save New York City". The animals, Calico, her pirate crew, Sterling and Sylvio return home. Hank disguises himself as a pastry chef with a pink apron delivering a congratulatory cake for Sterling, and the animals pull the cake cart while pretending to be captured. The mischievous Nicholas sees the cake being carted through town and takes a bite out of it, and he notices the eyeball of someone hiding inside. With their cover blown, Sylvio and the pirates burst out of the cake. Balex escaped. Sterling reformed himself and helped Balex defeat Nicholas. Jort, Nulien and Laurice cut the powers in the control room to distract Nicholas. Nulien is ready to flip the switch when Laurice gives the signal and Jort is holding the clock. When Nulien turns off the lights, Nicholas is scared of the dark. Larty defeats Nicholas by putting him in a tree. Sterling agrees to stay with the animals. The film ends with a dance party. During the party, the four animals make their new friends new performers in the zoo, Ploria gives Smaug a new cape, Larty hugs Nulien, Laurice, Alfred and Jort, and Nelman and Calico start their friendship with a fistbump. Sterling befriends Balex and becomes his new best friend, ending the movie. Before the credits, Thanos, angry that Sterling quitted his villainy, decides to kill Balex and plots to rule the worldThanos' plan is the main role of Balex and the Wasp, where he is the primary antagonist. In a mid-credits scene, the Penguins from Badagascar: The Story of Four Lost Zoo AnimalsThe Penguins arrived at the New York City Zoo in Balex and the Wasp to warn Balex about Thanos and the Sanctuary II. go back to New York and warn Balex about Thanos. In a post-credits scene, Balex and his friends are intercepted by a large plane.According to co-producer Peter Jackson, the plane seen in the post-credits scene is the Sanctuary II, which belongs to Thanos. The scene takes place one year after the film's events and during the opening of Balex and the Wasp and is lead to a cliffhanger. A message reads, "Balex and his friends will return". Cast *Andy Serkis as Peter Quill / Balex, a lion. *Liv Tyler as Ploria, a hippopotamus. *Viggo Mortensen as Nelman, a giraffe. *Elijah Wood as Larty, a zebra. *Will Arnett as Smaug, a wolf and Balex's second mentor (the first being Nulien XIII). *Ian McKellen as King Nulien XIII, a ring-tail lemur and Balex's mentor. *Kevin Hart as Nicholas de la Peele (AKA Nicky), a ruthless vulture who is sent by Sterling to kill Balex, Larty, Nelman and Ploria and the main antagonist. *Bill Hader as Sylvio, an Italian accent owl and the assistant of Smaug. *Cate Blanchett as Laruice, a female lemur and Nulien's maid in Badagascar. *Tom Hollander as Jort, a mouse lemur and Nulien's best friend in Badagascar. *John Cleese as Alfred, a fanolka and Nulien's butler in Badagascar. *Benedict Cumberbatch as Sterling, the former secondary antagonist. *Kristen Schaal as Lucy, a gecko who is Sterling's minion who is so dim-witted and child-ish and the quartenary antagonist. *Whoopi Goldberg as Shannon, a pig and Sterling's book smart minion who follows his orders and the tertiary antagonist. *Zoe Saldana as Calico, a female tuxedo cat who speaks in a british accent. *Ken Stott as Jason, a chimpanzee. *Hugo Weaving as Narrator *Lucy Liu, Jackie Chan, David Cross and Seth Rogen as Calico's crew. The female snake is voiced by Lucy Liu, the while mouse is voiced by Jackie Chan, the parrott is voiced by David Cross (wheezes only) and the fish is voiced by Seth Rogen. *Jeremy Irons as Thanos, a lion who is Steling's spirit guide. Irons is uncredited, but he becomes Sterling's boss. References